<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Know What's Good For You by Gravytrain101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927985">We Know What's Good For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101'>Gravytrain101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring team, Fluff, Helpful Newkirk, Light-Hearted, Mending Uniforms, Sleepy Hogan, Stubbornness, Tired Hogan, Undressing, changing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LeBeau has asked the guys to help him fix the German uniforms they need for their next scheme that takes place tomorrow night. There’s no hesitation in their answers and they get right to work as soon as Schultz calls “lights out”. As they work through the night, Colonel Hogan is getting sleepier and sleepier. Will he give in to his men's suggestions of going to bed or will his stubbornness keep him from getting the rest his body needs? </p><p>Or, just a short little story of how Newkirk gets their sleepy Colonel to bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Carter &amp; Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan &amp; James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan &amp; Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan &amp; Peter Newkirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Know What's Good For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote another short fluffy story with the guys. Please read and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kinch’s POV:<br/>I finished sewing one button onto the uniform in my hands before I looked up and checked on everyone else. I see Carter on the other side of the room mending the helmets to our German uniforms while the rest of us fix the uniforms themselves. I was resting against a wall with Newkirk beside me while Colonel Hogan and LeBeau sat with their backs against the wall adjacent to us. I smile to myself as I get back to work on the task at hand. I’m glad we’re all doing something together, even if that means being in a tunnel fixing German uniforms. </p><p>We recently had to run through the woods with our German uniforms on and they got a little beat up. We need these ready for the scheme we’re going to be pulling off tomorrow so LeBeau asked us for our help. </p><p>I heard Newkirk gasp beside me, which brought me back into the present and out of my thoughts. I grabbed the box of bandaids I had sitting beside me and silently handed it to him. Since LeBeau is the one that normally does the uniform mending we are all a little rusty… which means we will be needing lots of bandaids. </p><p>“Thanks mate,” Newkirk said as he accepted the box of bandaids for the second time tonight. </p><p>“Don’t mention it,” I told him as I carried on with my sewing. </p><p>“Ow!” Colonel Hogan exclaimed as he quickly put his hurt finger in his mouth to ease the stinging of his finger until the bandaids arrived. </p><p>“Here you go sir,” Newkirk said as he walked over and gave Colonel Hogan the box of bandaids he just got done using. </p><p>“Thanks,” he mumbled as he dug out his fourth bandaid for the night and peeled it out of the wrapper before he wrapped it around his finger. </p><p>Man, I didn’t know how rusty we were. I’m glad I decided to grab some bandaids before we started because we needed them, especially Newkirk and Colonel Hogan. </p><p>We continued to mend these uniforms in silent, despite the occasional gasp or “ow” coming from someone in the room. </p><p>I finished fixing the first uniform LeBeau gave me so I got up and switched it out for the next one. As I was getting up, I noticed Colonel Hogan was slowing his movements a bit and dozing off. I quietly sat back down, careful not to cause too much noise and spook my tired commanding officer. </p><p>I sat down and nudged Newkirk and brought Colonel Hogan’s condition to his attention. </p><p>“Colonel Hogan,” Newkirk started as he cleared his throat, “You can go to bed sir. We don’t mind finishing up here.” </p><p>“No,” he sighed as he ran his hand across his face, “I’m fine, I can help finish up.” </p><p>“Okay sir,” Newkirk said before he turned his attention back to the uniform in his hands, not wanting to press Colonel Hogan into doing something he clearly didn’t want to do. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Newkirk’s POV:<br/>I leave Colonel Hogan alone and go back to mending the uniform LeBeau assigned to me, but I keep an eye on Colonel Hogan as time goes by. </p><p>I kept looking up and noticed that his movements are slowing down even more with his head resting against the wall behind him. I decide that I’ve had enough of watching Colonel Hogan falling asleep in a cold tunnel when he could be in a nice warm room, resting in his bed. </p><p>“Come on sir,” I gently said as I got up and walked over to Colonel Hogan. </p><p>“Wha?” he asked as he snapped his eyes open and saw me walking towards him. </p><p>“Let’s get you to bed sir,” I told him as I took the uniform, needle, and thread out of his lap and set it aside. I gently grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet so I could take him upstairs. </p><p>“Okay,” he sighed as he made his way out of the room and to the ladder. </p><p>I climbed up first so I could help him climb over the bed frame of the ladder entrance if he was too out of it to do so. </p><p>I gently grabbed his arm and guided him over the bed frame, keeping my hold on him so he wouldn’t fall and hurt himself. Once I made sure he was out of harm's way from the bunk entrance, I closed the entrance and brought him into his room. </p><p>“There you go sir,” I said as I had him sit on the edge of his bed. </p><p>He started to unbutton his shirt as I bent down and took his shoes and socks off. As I grabbed his pajamas from his locker he shrugged his jacket and khaki shirt off before he stood to take his pants off. </p><p>“I’ll trade with you,” I told him as I gave him his pajamas in exchange for his jacket, shirt, and pants. </p><p>“Kay,” he mumbled as he pulled his pants on while I pulled the blanket back on his bed. </p><p>As soon as his pants were on and the blanket was pulled back, he sat on the bed and was about to get under the covers. </p><p>“No, we’re not done yet. Just wait,” I said as I had him sit back up so I could put his pajama top on, “We don’t want you getting cold in the middle of the night because you forgot to put your shirt on.” </p><p>I guided his tired arms through the sleeves before I buttoned the shirt up for him. I smile to myself as this brings back memories of when I would help get my nieces and nephews to bed, very similar situations. </p><p>“There we are Colonel Hogan. Climb into bed now,” I told him as I held onto the blanket while he climbed in and buried his head into the pillow. </p><p>I draped the blanket over him and smiled when I saw him snuggle deeper into his pillow while he drew the blanket closer to him like a little kid. </p><p>“Goodnight sir,” I softly said as I made my way back to the door. </p><p>“Night Newkirk,” he responded before I opened the door and quietly shut it on my way out. </p><p>I tried to not make much noise as I went back to the tunnel entrance so I could help the guys fix the rest of the uniforms. </p><p>“Well,” I sighed as I entered the room where we were before, “Took a little bit but our tyke is finally down for the night.” </p><p>“I’m glad. We know how cranky he gets when he doesn’t get enough sleep,” LeBeau joked as I laughed and picked up where I left off on the uniform I was working on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like what I did with Newkirk and Hogan in this story. Let me know what you think of it down below! Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>